


Mon amour

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love!





	Mon amour

Our story begins in a small chalet in Southern France where Benjy Fenwick and Gabrielle Delacour live.

Gabrielle sighed. "Ah, isn't it lovely, mon amour?"

Benji smiled. "It's all I want in life. My girl, a beautiful view and France."

Gabrielle asked, "What about our beautiful chalet?"

Benji replied, "Our chalet is an added bonus."

Gabrielle grinned. "What more could you want in life? Love, scenery and a wonderful 'ome for us to start a family in."

Benji smirked. "Are you trying to hint at something?"

Gabrielle beamed, "No, mon amour, no. I am merely putting ze zought out zere, zat's all."

Benji took her hand and reassured her, "I would love to have your children, my love."

Gabrielle squeezed his hand and answered, "And I yours, mon amour."


End file.
